The Reunion and the Wedding
by JasonLIzchemrocks
Summary: NC-17 This was previously posted in script format. I've since corrected it and am reposting. This is/was my idea about one possible way to reunite Jason and Elizabeth through the Zaccharah troubles and I threw in my fantasy Liason Wedding.


**The ReUnion and The Wedding**

This is another re-post because the original was in script format and I was told to change it.

I have long wished that there would be more of a thaw between Jason Morgan and the Qs. I loved Jason Q, but I love Jason Morgan more. I think that all the stuff that has happened since the MC hostage crisis, has made Jason examine his choices. Little by little I think the man that Jason Morgan is today, has taken on some of Jason Q's character traits for that reason I decided to write my version of how they reunite could and should have been re-united. Plus I tacked on my fantasy Liason wedding ceremony. Some of it may seem out of character but go with it, it's the only way I could convey EXACTLY how I believe Jason feels about Elizabeth.

As usual I don't own the characters in the story ABC does.

**Chapter One - The Reunion**

Jason sat at his desk, scattered photos taken from security camera's papered it. For the better part of an hour he'd been studying the photos and trying to find a clue, some evidence that Anthony Zacchara and his family were behind the failed attempt on Sonny's life that resulted in Michael's injury and subsequent irreversible coma. He'd never get used to it, never get used to what it cost him. No Elizabeth, no Jake, no Cameron, and no Michael. No life, so to speak, but the organization. He had taken over the Organization, to free Sonny to be with Kate and to protect Carly and Morgan. He was boss and it had cost him everything.

"_But you are Sonny's enforcer, first last and always. I hope it's enough"_

Those long ago spoken words still haunted him. He'd heard those words in his head many times over the years, mostly any time he saw Elizabeth. But since that incredible night when Elizabeth had come to him as a friend and allowed him to comfort her the way he'd always wanted, he hadn't heard those words so much. The thing he'd wanted for nine years, to be with Elizabeth, to have the right to say "she's my" anything had finally happened. They'd been engaged and he'd been the happiest he'd ever been in his life to that point. It had lasted exactly 38seconds. Until Michael's shooting and then his world, had crashed down on him. He never believed or dealt in regrets, but now he had so many they weighed him down, made his head and heart ache. But she was no longer part of his life, which meant Jake and Cameron and Elizabeth were safe, and he was alone. He comforted himself with the thought that it was a fitting punishment for his many crimes over the years. But he couldn't quite cut the connection completely; he still needed to love Elizabeth and her sons even at a distance.

Jason's cell phone tingled it's familiar ring tone. Jason closed his eyes, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he enjoyed his own self pity, he earned it and he only inflicted it upon himself. He wished they'd just all leave him alone. However, his cell phone was persistent and Jason briefly glanced at the caller ID.

"My Elizabeth" flashed back at him from the small screen. He took a deep breath and felt the joy surge, only to be replaced by guilt. She wasn't "his" anything, anymore. He'd said he was walking away from his family and she'd been pissed at him, seen it as a sign that he was choosing the business and everything else over her and the boys. She wouldn't call him, unless, something had happened. He felt the fear rise up and choke him. He cleared his throat and flicked the phone open. He sucked a lung full of air in to steady his pulse rate and breathed her name.

"Elizabeth"

"Jason! You took so long to answer. Are you alright?" She asked in a brittle uncertain voice, making Jason's gut clench. Had he done that to her?

"Yeah ah what about you? Are you doing ok?" he asked in concern.

"I miss you" she replied softly.

"I miss you more" he confessed.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked earnestly.

"You know why" he replied trembling. Elizabeth sighed in regret.

"You umm..you said I could call and you would come. I hope you meant it" she whispered uncertain.

"You need me?" Jason asked a bubble of excitement making his voice break

"Every second of every day" she responded with conviction.

Jason closed his eyes, savoring the words. "Where?"

"I'm at the safe house"

Jason nodded as he stood grabbing his leather jacket from the chair and putting it on, already heading for the door. "I'll be there in 20mins"

**Chapter Two - The Safe House**

Jason opened the door and immediately saw Elizabeth standing on the other side of the couch, anxiously watching him her hands clasped in front of her, her nervousness palpable. Jason felt relief wash over him, and the desire to hold her was overwhelming. She recognized it immediately and ran to him. Throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tight as his arms came around her. They stood in each others arms for what seemed like minutes, loving the feel of each other. He turned his face and allowed himself the luxury of nuzzling her neck, breathing in the scents of vanilla and lavender on her skin and hair. A small sigh of contentment escaped him and without even stopping to think what it meant his lips found the hollow of her neck. Love and need took over, as his tongue snaked out to taste her skin, his hands molding her body more closely to him. Elizabeth responded immediately causing his body to hum and his breathing to quicken. Heat invaded his loins as her body moved sensuously against his. He felt her moan vibrate through her body before he heard it escape her lips and knew she'd felt him harden with need for her. He moaned as her hands moved between them and found their way inside his leather jacket to push it off his shoulders. His arms left her for the fraction of a second it took for the jacket to drop to the floor. Immediately his arms were around her again pulling her close to him, his hands roaming over her back and down to cup her buttocks, gently massaging them and pulling her closer to feel his hardness. He felt her hands move under his T-shirt, as he leaned in to kiss her lips. Mouths opening and tongues dancing, as her small supple hands stroked the muscles in his belly making them bunch, and slowly moved up to his chest. Jason was almost lost, when Elizabeth groaned, bunching her hands in fists against his chest and shoved him with a strength he never knew she had. She caught him off guard and Jason fell backwards on to the couch in shock and awe. As he landed his jeans constricted his erection, causing him to grunt in discomfort, his t-shirt bunched up under his arms. He looked at her face, still cloudy with arousal as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Damn you Jason I didn't come for that"

Jason immediately felt contrite. He'd hoped that was exactly what she had come for that she needed him as much as he needed her but he couldn't let her know that he was as base as that.

"I..I didn't either. I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for Gods sake. We're in love and for normal healthy people it's natural to want to make love, but it's not what I came here for" she declared in frustration.

Jason closed his eyes willing his rock hard erection to ease so he could feel comfortable in his jeans again. He hastily pulled his t-shirt down. He shifted and bucked his hips in order to gain more room and comfort in his jeans. Finally, he tugged at the fabric until he was sufficiently comfortable to sit and face Elizabeth.

"Alright why did you want to meet me?"

Elizabeth started to pace up and down in front of him, agitated hands gesturing wildly.

"I want to know why you just left me flailing in the wind with no protection. Carly gets protection, Sonny gets protection everyone but me and my boys."

At her words Jason's body turned to ice, and fear gripped his chest.

"What happened Elizabeth?"

"Trevor Lansing approached me at the hospital." She responded matter of factly.

"Did he threaten you?" he questioned. Her words were like a bucket of ice water over him. He immediately went in to enforcer and protector mode.

"Not directly. It was more subtle than that, it just felt threatening." She muttered as the fear took over.

"Tell me exactly what he said" Jason reached for her hands and as she took them he pulled her down on the couch beside him.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she relived the encounter, relaying word for word her brief conversation with Trevor Lansing.

_Flashback_

"_Mrs Spencer?" the deep unfamiliar voice startled Elizabeth from her tasks._

_She raised her eyes fractionally to frown at him and reply__** "**__Nurse __**Webber**__ actually. I'm divorced."_

_Trevor smirked "Well divorce happens to the best of us."_

_Elizabeth threw her pen down and gave Lansing her attention__** "**__Yes..what can I do for you Mr Lansing?"_

"_You were married to my son weren't you?" he asked smiling. _

"_Yes" Elizabeth swallowed and shifted uncomfortable under his gaze._

"_hmph strange you were my daughter-in-law yet I know virtually nothing of importance about you." He observed._

"_Rick and I were only married a short time and there isn't a lot to know about me." She responded going back to her paperwork. _

_He smiled. "My son certainly does have good taste in women. He can attract a beautiful and intelligent woman, but he can't keep her." He responded looking her up and down._

_Elizabeth's discomfort increased and she smiled slightly trying to hide her discomfort from his intent gaze. _

"_Have you and my son managed to maintain a relationship since your divorce, a friendship maybe?"_

_Wishing he'd get to the point she responded "Not really things have been tense between us for quite a while." her tone deliberately one of boredom._

"_hmm I'm assuming since Mr Morgan's murder trial when my son decided to blow your life apart." He told her, unable to hide his smugness. _

_Elizabeth lost all ability to maintain her polite half smile as she felt her skin pale and her hands tremble. She held her breath, as he continued. _

"_Strange that you have managed to stay friends with Jason Morgan all these years but not my son, who you were married to." He mused._

_Elizabeth had had enough. "What are you implying Mr Lansing?" she attacked despite the fact that the trembling in her hands had spread though her whole body._

"_Implying? I'm not implying anything, simply stating a fact. You are still friends with Jason Morgan a Mob enforcer after all these years. A short lived affair and a turn in the witness box to admit to the affair hasn't ruined your friendship with Morgan but, the same court appearance cost my son the love of his life." He recounted. _

"_The love of his life? I really don't want…." Elizabeth cried in disbelief. Love of his life? After all the things he did to me? She was about to voice this and remembered it was a smoke screen to hide his real intent, which was to hint that he knew of a deeper connection to Jason._

_Trevor chuckled and interrupted her with a raise of his hand in surrender. _

"_Please don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you and my son maintained a kind of friendship after your divorce. I also know that despite marrying Alexis Davis and fathering a child with her, he never gave up the idea that you may one day go back to him. But the "friendship" ended for you the day he put you on the witness stand and made you admit to having an affair and an ongoing relationship with Mr Morgan." He adopted a sympathetic expression which was totally belied by his tone of voice. "Serves him right I say. Airing your dirty linen in court and exposing you to Jason Morgan's enemies was a very un-chivalrous thing to do." _

"_I won't ask you again I'll just get security. What do you want Mr Lansing?" she warned._

"_There's no reason to call security Ms Webber I came to enquire about Michael Corinthos." He threw his hands up in mock surrender._

"_You are not a family member Mr Lansing so I can't give out that information." She reverted to her business like, albeit shaky voice._

"_Of course. Well good day to you." He responded then turned to walk away. But at the elevator he turned and offered a smile or a snarl she wasn't quite sure which. _

"_Give my regards to Jason Morgan, MS Webber." It was subtle but Elizabeth couldn't help but feel threatened. _

"_I can't do that, I severed ties with Jason Morgan when Michael Corinthos was shot. I can't have my boys around men who are shot at." She told him hoping he'd take the hint that she wasn't a way to get to Jason.. _

_Trevor nodded and smiled again. "Of course not. For everything my son has put you through I apologize Ms Webber." He offered with zero sincerity. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Elizabeth opened her eyes after relating the encounter to Jason. Jason was stunned and trying to process what it meant, she could tell. She'd been trying to do the same thing since the encounter. She relaxed beside him on the couch, turning her face in to his shoulder asking for and immediately receiving comfort as his arm came around her to pull her close_. _

"What do you think it means?" she asked her voice quivering with uncertainty.

"I don't know Elizabeth" he replied honestly.

"You think I'm over reacting?" she asked hopefully.

"I think he's fishing" Jason replied just as hopefully.

"I don't know Jason it felt, more ….sinister than that. Like he wanted me to know he knew something and to be afraid of him. Do you think he suspects Jake is yours?" she asked. Her greatest fear finally out there.

"Could be. Rick did you know favors when he exposed us. He can suspect what he likes he doesn't know anything for a fact. That gives me time." Jason assured her.

Jason's mind raced with all the possibilities. He was trying to analyze all threats, and to think immediately of all options to minimize those threats, yet not over react and put Elizabeth in danger or scare her.

"Do you believe Anthony Zacchara still has amnesia about our time on the turret at the Ball?" she asked unsteadily, a sudden flash of standing on the parapet with Jason that night, flashing through her mind.

"I don't know. I don't know anything at the moment. I need Spinelli. I'll get working on it as a priority." He promised her squeezing her arm and turning to place a kiss on her temple. He stood to leave, picking his discarded jacket up from the floor.

"I'm going to post a couple of guards on your house, for the short term until I find out what Trevor and Anthony know, if anything. But you need to be prepared Elizabeth it could become a long term situation for you." He warned her.

He walked towards the door and turned to find Elizabeth standing, her arms wrapped around herself, tears of fear in her eyes. Jason's heart broke.

"I never wanted you to be scared to be around me Elizabeth. But you need to understand that if Zacchara's memory has come back and he remembered you and I, and what you mean to me. YOU are in danger. If they figure out somehow that Jake is mine then you are all in danger. But I will protect you. I couldn't save Michael but I sure as hell will die saving you. I'm going to follow you back to your house and get Spinelli to work. Come on." He pledged and watched with relief as some of the fear that had been clouding her eyes faded. He stretched his arm out to her and she ran to him. They left the safe house arm in arm.

**Chapter Three - Later at the Penthouse **

Jason stared at the cell phone in his hand. He had been staring at it ever since he'd manhandled Ric Lansing out the door. He was in shock and incapable of moving in to action while it sank in. The events of the day, the meeting with Elizabeth and what she had to say about Trevor, the information Spinelli had come up with regarding Anthony's memory returning had all added up to Elizabeth's life being under threat. Jason had been about to set a plan in motion when Ric had arrived. The information Ric had for Jason had shot his immediate plan to hell. Now there was a clear and present danger not only to Elizabeth but to her sons as well, all because of him, Jason. Of it's own volition the short conversation with Ric replayed in Jason's mind as he sought to realize he was about to get everything he'd been dreaming of since February 2007.

_Flashback_

_When Jason found Ric at the door of the PH, his initial reaction was to slam the door in his face, but something about Rick's demeanor and stance stopped him. He was way too cocky and that was always a bad thing where Lansing was concerned._

"_You are going to want to hear what I have to say Jason, Can I come in?" Rick told him. _

_Jason took a few steps back so Ric could move through the doorway of the PH but no further. It should have been intimidating to have Jason that close but Rick seemed to be oblivious. What ever he knew or was about to say was obviously growing his balls bigger._

"_I'll get to the point Jason. Anthony Zacchara and my father have some very interesting _

_information about you. They know Jake Spencer's true paternity and plan to use it against you." He told him smugly with a hint of accusation._

_Jason's heart and stomach came up in to his mouth. Jason's transformation in to the stone cold block of concrete began as he replied. _

"_I don't know what you think you know Rick.."_

"_Oh please Jason. I'm not the enemy here. I arrived early for a meeting with Anthony today only to find my father and a private detective already in his office and I over heard the discussion." he paused for effect before continuing. "Apparently, Trevor didn't believe Elizabeth's testimony at your trial that Lucky was Jakes' father and he's had this detective looking in to it ever since. Both you and Elizabeth have been followed ever since. For instance they know you spent a portion of the night in Elizabeth's house the night of Emily's funeral. Elizabeth's credit card transactions were traced. She used it to secure a night at the Metro Court in December, yet she paid cash, that was a red flag. They also know about the safe house Jason. So they decided to look further in to Jakes' paternity. They hit the jackpot when they hacked in to the private lab that the hospital uses as a secondary lab in all matters relating to paternity. The secondary lab keeps the samples and results on file in case of challenge to the findings. Seems someone, Spinelli I assume, deleted the paternity test results from the computer at General Hospital but not the secondary lab. We both know that the results name you as the father." her stated. Jealousy leeched through Ric's bones at the truth he'd only guessed about, Jason had fathered Elizabeth's son. _

_Jason swore and slammed a fist in to the desk. _

"_They know it and they are going to use it against you. Damn it Jason why didn't you just leave her alone? You are poison to her." Ric accused, his jealousy now taking over._

"_Ric you fucking idiot, this is your fault." Jason pointed out._

"_MY fault? You brain damaged moron, how in HELL could it be my fault? I didn't get her pregnant YOU DID that, you slept with her when you had no right to touch her.." he accused. _

_Jason's control snapped and he simultaneously grabbed Ric by the throat backing him up the short distance to the wall of the Penthouse and reaching for the gun tucked safely in his jeans. He released the safety and slowly raised it toward Ric, bringing the gun up and pointing it slowly, allowing the muzzle to rest and apply pressure right between Ric's eyes. _

"_That's right Elizabeth and I slept together and yes I got her pregnant. But you didn't have to broadcast it in court. You were so jealous, so enraged you had to get back at both of us. Why? She wasn't yours and hasn't been for years. She wouldn't give you the time of day anymore. You never had a hope in hell of being anything more than an ex-husband. SO why? WHY IN HELL did you have to question her on the stand?" Jason questioned in full enforcer mode._

"_Jason put the gun down. You can't shoot me. We have to protect Elizabeth now." Ric pleaded._

_Jason flicked the safety back on and put the gun away, grabbing Ric's arm as he opened the door and shoved him out of it. _

"_You'll keep for another day, in the mean time stay the hell away from Elizabeth. You won't be protecting Elizabeth. You have nothing to do with it. She's nothing to you anymore. Do you understand? All the protection Elizabeth and her boys need, will be provided by me. You were right Ric I have always been in love with her. Now YOU go back to Zacchara and tell him Elizabeth, Cameron and my son are now under my protection." Jason warned._

_End Flashback_

Jason snapped back to reality. He had shoved Ric out the door. So there was nothing to do now but keep Elizabeth and the boys close. The decision was no longer theirs to make. Despite his fear for them a soft smile teased the corners of his mouth. He flicked the phone and dialed Liz's number, waiting for her to answer.

"Jason?"

"Where are you?" he asked with no preamble. Now that he knew he was getting his family he was impatient for it.

"The boys and I are at Grams." She replied.

"The guards are with you?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Stay put, I'm sending Max and Milo over, they will bring you and the boys to the Penthouse. Ric's been here and told me that Anthony and Trevor know I'm Jake's father." He informed her.

"Oh My God Jason…what are we going to do?" she choked in fear.

"We don't have a choice anymore. You have to trust me and let me protect you." He responded.

"Yes. I've always trusted you" she assured him.

"Don't be scared, I will protect you." He asked.

"I should be, but I'm not scared. I know you'll protect us." she told him in a much calmer voice.

"Sit tight. They won't be long. I love you" he told her.

"I love you too."

Jason disconnected the line and immediately dialed Max's number_. _

"Max?"

"

Yes boss?" Max responded.

"I need you and Milo to go to Audrey Hardy's home. I want you both to bring Elizabeth and her sons to the Penthouse. There are two guards there, leave one with Audrey and bring the other with you. Make sure someone is available to relieve the guard on Audrey over night." He ordered.

"It's done Jason." He assured him.

"What was that about?" Milo was curious.

"We have to go get Elizabeth Webber and her boys, from her grandmother's home and take them back to Jason's Penthouse." He explained.

Milo looked at Max in confusion_ "_That's weird"

"Actually it's not weird at all, I think Jason's about to become a daddy" Max responded with a smirk. Milo looked even more confused, but followed his brother to the car.

Jason took a deep breath. He had phone calls to make and things to organize. He needed to have it all done before Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake arrived. He estimated he had about an hour before they arrived. He would make sure it was a surprise for Elizabeth, he hoped a happy surprise.

***************************************************************************

Jason sat back on the couch, satisfied with all he'd accomplished. Elizabeth's surprise was set in motion. He'd laid the ground work for the truth about Jake to be known, it was just a matter of time that it got around Port Charles. The commotion outside the Penthouse door heralded the arrival of his family. A broad grin of relief and happiness spread across Jason's face as he rushed to open the door. On opening the door Jason found Max struggling with a bag, followed by Elizabeth holding Jake and Milo who had Cameron on his shoulders telling him to "duck buddy". Unable to hide his relief and happiness that he finally had his family in his home, Jason moved forward to take both Elizabeth and Jake in his arms, kissing Liz right in front of Max and Milo. As he stepped back he held out his hands to Cameron who willingly went to him.

"There is a bunch of stuff in the car. I'll go get it." Milo stated in astonishment at Jason's display of affection.

"Max could you take Cameron upstairs for a minute there is a surprise up there for you buddy." He smiled as he passed Cameron to Max.

"Yeah surprise lets go Max" Cameron squealed in delight.

Jason and Elizabeth smiled at his enthusiasm and innocence at how his life was about to change. Smiling she handed Jake to Jason, tears in her eyes as she realized it was the first time in months Jason has been able to hold Jake. Taking her hand Jason led her to the couch where they sat down together. Jake being a little sleepy turned his head to smile at his mother and quietly laid down on Jason's chest and went off to sleep_. _

"He went to sleep in the car on the way over, I'm afraid it wasn't quite long enough." She smiled. She lifted fearful eyes to him, knowing that the conversation they were about to have would change everything.

"Ric was here earlier. He told me everything that Trevor and Anthony know. It's bad, Elizabeth. It's not just that they know, it's that they've been searching for my weakness and now that they know about you and Jake they believe they don't have to look further." He paused as she swallowed, her eyes leaving his for a second to glance at the sleeping Jake and then back to his. He continued.

"I know you are scared and you should be but I don't know what else to do. Staying apart is no good, for a lot of reasons. Mostly I don't want to be apart anymore but the truth is I can't protect you like that; I need you and the boys with me. Staying apart for the sake of Jake and Cameron just isn't an option anymore. Do you think you can handle that, knowing what I'm, what we're up against?" he asked.

"You're scared. I'm scared too, but I have faith in you and I feel safe with you. I'd rather face them and the danger with you than without you." She assured him. Then continuing with a small hopeful smile. "So the engagement is back on?"

"No" he stated. Elizabeth looked at him shocked, and he continued quickly "That engagement was broken. It means I have to ask you again."

Elizabeth smiled at Jason's attempt to inject some normality into the day that was clearly out of control. He shifted his son slightly and reached in to his jeans pocket and pulled at a small velvet covered ring box.

"When I was released from hospital after my last surgery, ahh on my way to the airport I stopped off to do some ring shopping. I had done a lot of thinking during that hospital stay and I wanted to ask you to marry me. But when I got here you raised the subject first and all my speeches and plans flew out the window. Then Michael happened and I put this away for safe keeping. Anyway, I'm going to do it right this time. Well I was going to get down on my knee but I can't with Jake here." He chuckled nervously. He reached for her left hand. Emotion turning his voice husky, he kissed the place where his ring would rest on her finger.

" My Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"Yes! But only if you still love me" she responded with a happy teasing glint in her eye. Jason's smile spread across his face, lighting his eyes, to a dazzling blue.

"Always! I'm in love with you. I think I've always been a little in love with you." He told her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her.

"hmph it took you long enough, but I love you so much." She responded happily.

With Jake on his chest there was nothing to do but to kiss tenderly over his head.

**************************************************************************

A little later with Jake asleep in the portable cot she had brought and Cameron happily playing trains with Milo in his room, they held each other on the sofa and planned.

"It feels weird. My life and my children's lives are about to be turned upside down in a world I never wanted for them. If all the lies we told, all the secrets we kept, were the right decision, I should be scared shitless right now. I should feel like the worst most selfish mother in the world. But I don't. I love you Jason and finally we will be a family and you will get to be Jake's daddy every day. Why don't I feel scared? I just feel right with you. What does that mean Jason? What does that say about what I've done and put you through the last 18months?" she confessed, totally confused with her emotions and rationalizations.

"That we both made the best decision we could at the time." He paused and with honesty admitted. "I'm scared Elizabeth and you should be too. I will die to protect you and the boys. But as scared as I am, I'm also happy that we are together. I feel like a coward, it's a decision I should have made months ago, and not left it all up to you. I'm just happy you still love me and that you said yes to marrying me again."

"I'm the coward. But I'll be brave with you." She told him pressing a kiss to his chin.

"What kind of wedding would you like Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Nothing fancy, just us, the boys, the people we love most." She told him as a sudden sadness engulfed her. She bowed her head to hide her tears as she thought of the one person she wanted above all to witness her and Jason marry.

He placed a finger under her chin to tilt her face back so he could see her eyes.

"Thinking about Emily?"

"She's really the only person, other than you and the boys I want with me." She admitted. "This is what she wanted for us Jason. We are doing exactly what she hoped we would do. She loved us both and she wanted us to just give in to what we feel and love each other. Be a family. I wish she was here."

"I know. I do too. I think she'll be with us." He added tears stinging his own eyes.

"I want it to be somewhere special and memorable, maybe somewhere that Emily, can find her way to. Maybe even Lila and Alan too. Somewhere we can go back to" Elizabeth confessed.

Pleased that they were on the same wave length Jason smiled "That's what I thought you'd say. I think I know the perfect place but I want to surprise you."

"Any hints?" she begged.

He tightened his arms around her before replying "A place that was special to my Grandmother and in turn to the rest of the Quartermaine's, Emily included. I think you'll like it." He told her mysteriously.

**Chapter Four - The Penthouse**

Three days later with news filtering throughout PC that Jake Spencer is Jason Morgan's son and amid veiled threats from the Mayor and the DA's office to bring charges against Elizabeth for perjury during Jason Morgan's trial, Jason was in a state of indecision. Did he throw his romantic thoughts of marrying Elizabeth out the window and whisk his family to Greece where there was no threat of extradition or did he stay and take his chances. He realized he couldn't take a chance on Elizabeth's freedom and just as he was about to call and arrange for the private jet to be readied for their departure, a pissy Lucky Spencer arrived at the Penthouse with Alexis and good news. Edward Quartermaine had threatened two judges, the Mayor, the DA's office and anyone else he could think of if anyone dared to lay charges of any nature against the mother of his great grandson. The prospect of loosing Edward Quartermaine's support and campaign funds had silenced the Mayer and the Judges involved, Alexis as the DA was not inclined to press charges against Elizabeth anyway. All threats against Elizabeth of a judicial kind seemed to be gone. Jason smiled and for the first time since becoming Jason Morgan thanked heaven for a self righteous, entitled and slightly corrupt Grandfather like Edward Q.

Jason was not impressed with Lucky's attitude on the threshold of his Penthouse and folded his

arms across his chest waiting for Alexis and Lucky to state their business.

"Can I see Cameron and Jake?" Lucky asked without preamble.

"Yes but you understand, that they are my family now and I have to protect them Lucky." He was inclined to be generous to Lucky considering he was loosing everything and Jason was gaining his life and his family.

"Yes I understand that, but why did you tell everyone Jason?" Lucky demanded.

"Anthony and Trevor found out and were going to use them to get to me." Jason cut to the chase.

"How did they find out?" Lucky asked in a quiet voice.

"They were suspicious after Elizabeth's testimony at my trial. They've been checking in to it ever since. I also suspect that Anthony has been cured of his amnesia and has remembered an encounter he had with Elizabeth and I during the Black and White ball." Jason replied.

"You love Elizabeth" Lucky wasn't asking he was stating a fact

"I never set out to steal Elizabeth from you Lucky. You contributed to it." Jason assured him.

"You've always loved her, wanted her, haven't you?" this time Lucky did ask the question.

"Lucky!!" Jason's voice was warning he didn't want to discuss it.

"Be honest man, for once answer the damn question." Lucky's temper flared.

"Alright Yes, I love Elizabeth, but I never felt good enough for her. I certainly never thought she'd come to me willingly. You had your chance and you blew it. There were times I wanted to shake sense in to you and tell you what you had, but you treated her like crap at times. I will NEVER do that." Jason's own temper was ignited.

"You better not, because you are right. You aren't good enough for her, but then neither was I." and with Jason's admission Lucky's anger was dampened. Lucky thought before continuing on.

"She's not perfect you know."

"She's perfect for me." Jason denied Lucky's observation.

Lucky nodded in resignation.** "**So in a matter of seconds I go from being a daddy to being a nothing and you get it all. Elizabeth, Cam and Jake." He observed.

"I know I'm a lucky man and I don't deserve it. But I'm going to grab it and work my ass off to never take it for granted." Jason declared.

"Like I did? Hmph...ok. I will hold you to what you said. I want to be able to see Cam and Jake. I want to be in their lives." He demanded.

Neither had heard Elizabeth descend the stairs, but at the sound of her strong assured voice, they all looked towards her. "Always Lucky. Always."

"There's one more thing Jason. This was signed this morning." Alexis spoke up annoyed at the dueling testosterone. Alexis handed over the marriage license to a smiling Jason. He smiled as Elizabeth moved forward to stand beside him, reading the paper in his hands, smiling at Alexis and Lucky.

"Thank you." Jason smiled at Alexis. Jason turned to Spinelli handing it to him with a smile. "You know what to do?" he questioned as Elizabeth looked on slightly puzzled.

"I'm on it stone cold." Spinelli replied with enthusiasm.

Jason's cell phone tingled "Hello?"

"I have the dress Kate ordered for you, do you want it delivered to the Penthouse?" Maxie told him barely able to contain her own curiosity.

"No the Quartermaines. Make sure you ask for Alice" he requested.

"Ok Jason." Maxie agreed.

Jason turned to put an arm around Elizabeth's waist, and set the evening on it's course.

"We have been invited to the Quartermaines for dinner." He told her smugly.

"You want to go and introduce Jake?" she questioned.

"YES and I have a surprise. I also need to thank Edward for making all threats of charging you go away." He told her as he kissed her forehead. Elizabeth eyebrows tweaked with pleasure at the thought.

"Come on Lucky we have to get back to the station" Alexis grabbed at Lucky's sleeve.

Alexis left first and Lucky turned to follow her, thinking better of it he turned back towards Jason and Elizabeth. He leant forward to wrap awkward arms around Elizabeth. Slightly stunned at the gesture Elizabeth relaxed and hugged him back.

"Jason and I agree we won't shut you out of the boy's lives. We're both are grateful you kept the secret for so long."

"Yeah Jason and I came to our own understanding. Just be happy and safe, although I don't see how it is possible." He replied

"Lucky!!" Elizabeth warned.

"I know cheap shot. I have no choice but to accept this situation, but I don't have to like it." He told her.

"No but you do have to leave." Jason informed him.

"Okay. Okay." Lucky replied as he walked out of the Penthouse.

****************************************************

At the Quartersmaine Mansion Monica and Edward are complaining to Alice that they didn't want to dress for dinner.

"I invited Jason and Elizabeth to dinner" Alice told them in exasperation.

"OHHHH well in that case." Edward relented.

****************************************************

Later that evening Elizabeth and Jason pulled into the driveway that led to the mansion and the main entrance.

"Is dinner really at 5 Jason ? It seems awfully early." Elizabeth asked with amused suspicion.

"We need to officially introduce Cameron and Jake and we need to tell them we are getting married too, so I thought a bit early would be good. Besides I have a surprise for you in Emily's old room." He told her enjoying her probing questions.

"ooooo any hints?" she tried again.

"No" he stated.

"What if I kiss it out of you?" she threatened with a smile.

"ewwwww yucky kissing girls" Cameron declared. Jason smiled at Cameron, who laughed at his own joke.

"You could try but remember I've been interrogated by the best and never given any secrets away." Jason glanced at Elizabeth offering her a sexy smile.

"hmmm..if we were back at the penthouse" Elizabeth mused.

"Don't tease" groaned Jason.

"bad mummy no teasing Jasin" Cameron defended his idol.

"Yeah bad mummy no teasing me" Jason laughed.

"You'll get yours" Elizabeth warned with a glint in her eyes.

"I look forward to it" he told her his eyes making love to her across the seat.

"Right I'm changing the subject." Elizabeth had fluttered under his gaze. "Do you think the boys look ok?"

"I love Cams bow tie." Jason observed.

"Well he knew where we were going and Em used to tell him stories about dressing up for dinner, he's trying to make an impression." Elizabeth told him amused at her son's insistence on dressing up.

"yeah tryin make pressin." Cameron told Jason, making both Elizabeth and Jason chuckle.

"Well you impress me buddy." Jason assured him, and was rewarded with a huge smile.

**************************************************

Inside the Mansion Edward sat patiently staring at the terrace doors. Tracy, deserted yet again by her husband Luke, looked on in disgust.

"What are you staring at?" Monica asked Edward impatiently.

"I'm waiting for Jason and that great grandson of mine." He responded testily.

"He's not going to bring the family through the terrace." Monica rolled her eyes.

"I bet he does." Edward was sure of it.

"Elizabeth is with him they'll come to the front door" Monica reminded him.

"Oh yes good point." Edward responded twisting in his seat to watch through the open doors of the parlour, the front door across the foyer.

"Oh for Gods sake! Why don't you get excited like this when Ned or Dillon come home?" Tracy demanded in exasperation.

"Shut it Tracy. You better not try to frighten Elizabeth off." Edward warned.

The doorbell chimed shortly after with Edward, Monica and Alice all racing to open it. Alice arrived first and opened the door with a flourish to reveal The Morgan family_. _

Edward started to fuss, and Jason silenced him with a look.

"Don't glare at me Jason it's a long time since I've had anything to look forward to." Edward defended himself.

"Alright well at least let us get in the door and don't frighten the boys." Jason relented. His attitude to the old man had softened of late knowing Alan and Emily's deaths had hit him hard, when he was still recovering from the loss of Lila.

Elizabeth watched Jason's reactions and realized Jason was enjoying himself. Edward and Monica hurried in front of them leading the way back in to the parlor. Once seated Jason looked at his son in Elizabeth's arms and then back at his mother and grandfather, whose eyes were both fixated on Jake. Jason cleared his throat to speak.

"Firstly, I.." He stopped abruptly as he saw the tears coursing down his mother and Grandfather's face.

"He has Lila's eyes" Edward voiced in a quiet reverent voice.

Elizabeth smiled and Jason looked backwards and forwards between his son and his Grandfather. He heard the sob escape Monica's lips and turned to her.

"When I heard Jason I went looking for something to give you and Elizabeth. When I found it, I berated myself for not seeing it sooner." Monica told him crying softly.

"Seeing what Monica?" Elizabeth asked curious.

"The resemblance." Monica replied.

Monica got up and walked around the couch to the table where Lila's family bible laid. She opened it and picked up the worn photo it held, walking towards Jason to hand it to him. Jason took the photo and looked at the black and white photo intently. Elizabeth scrunched closer to see the photo and gasped. Jason saw the man holding the baby, and knew it was Alan. A younger Alan and the baby in his arms for all intents and purposes could have been Jake. But he knew it was the baby Jason Quartermaine. Jason Morgan had always refused to look at photos of Jason Quartermaine, convinced that they were just trying to manipulate him in to feeling a connection with his past and the person he couldn't and did not want to remember. But looking at the photo and the unmistakable resemblance of his son to his younger self, left the usually unshakable Jason Morgan, shaken to the core. For the first time in his life he felt a connection to the long forgotten Jason Quartermaine and was glad of it.

Cameron who had been sitting quietly on Jason's lap peaked over Jason's hand and saw the photo. "my brudder Jake" he stated with certainty.

Jason looked at him and smiled_. "_Looks that way doesn't it Cam"

Cameron nodded and slid off Jason's lap. He was curious about the lady sitting in the chair, looking in to the glass in her hand. Cam decided he wanted to get her attention because she looked like fun. So he sidled over to acquaint himself with her.

Elizabeth took the opportunity to stand with Jake in her arms and approach Monica. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh yes please" Monica responded. As she held her arms out to take Jake, Edward moved closer to get a better look at him. Jake reached out and tweaked Edward's nose, just as Tracy looked up and noticed Cam staring at her.

Cam smiled.

Tracy continued to stare.

He smiled harder

She stared harder.

Cam poked his tongue out and turned his back to walk back to Jason. She wasn't so much fun after all. Tracy started at his rudeness and then chuckled, he had spunk.

Elizabeth sat back down beside Jason, and rested her hand on his leg. Jason continued to stare at the photo. The doorbell ringing startled them all.

"Oh For Heaven's sake who could that be." Edward gruffed.

"Ah that will be Mrs Hardy." Alice informed him.

"My Grams?" Elizabeth turned a questioning gaze to Jason.

"Yeah I invited her." Jason smiled.

"What are you up to Jason Morgan?" Elizabeth's suspicions were once again aroused.

"If I tell you it's not a surprise." Jason told her.

Audrey followed Alice into the room, with Spinelli following closely behind. Elizabeth jumped up to greet her grandmother and Spinelli with a hug.

"Greetings all." Spinelli waved to the room.

"Spinelli! Now I KNOW something is going on. You have to tell me Spinelli" Elizabeth begged.

"On pain of death oh maternal one I fear I can not divulge the surprise my master has so lovingly planned." Spinelli informed her. He looked for confirmation from Jason. Who with a slight smile shook his head in the negative.

"Okay I guess I have a few announcements to make. Alice is everything all set?" Jason announced.

"Rearing to go Jason." Alice assured him.

"Thank you." Jason reached for Elizabeth's hand and brought her to stand alongside him. He looked around the room and with a little sadness for the people, who were missing, continued on with them in mind addressing everyone in the room.

"I won't start at the beginning because that would be nine years of love and friendship that Elizabeth and I have shared, I don't have time right now I'm on a schedule." he joked. "You all know that Jake is my son, and that I have stepped back from claiming him because of my business. But the truth is Elizabeth and I are in love and we want to raise our family, Cameron and Jake together. Three days ago I asked Elizabeth to marry me, and to my relief she said Yes. This afternoon an emergency wedding license was signed and that's what brings us here tonight. This is more than a chance for you to meet Cam and Jake. When I asked Elizabeth what kind of wedding she wanted" he paused as emotion over took him. He swallowed and continued in a shaky voice "She said she wanted something small and that she wished Emily could be with us. Emily knew without us telling her that Jake is my son, and she wanted Elizabeth and I to be together."

He turned to address Elizabeth directly. "Elizabeth, I promised you a wedding in a place that meant something, a place we could go back to. We all know that Emily and Grandmother held their own tea parties in Grandmother's garden, and Elizabeth you told me once that they included you sometimes. You told me that you loved those parties and how special it made you feel to be included." He paused and Elizabeth nodded with watery eyes. "I loved my sister and I wanted to marry you in a place that meant something to her. A place I can tell Jake about when he's older. When I think of my Grandmother I think of her in her garden, sometimes alone sometimes with Emily. Everyone who loved my Grandmother knows that garden and her family were her only loves. I loved my Grandmother and I inherited her eyes and passed them on to my son, so I wanted to honor my Grandmother, and remember her, by marrying you in her garden with her great grandson watching on."

Elizabeth could stand it no longer she threw her arms around Jason and sobbed, as Jason continued "Is it ok?"

"Jason it's perfect. Your Grandmother, Emily, even your father, I know they'll be there, they'll find their way there." She whispered.

"Jason it means everything to me." Monica told him tears streaming down her face.

"Jason…Jason.. I think. I think" Edward stuttered his eyes red with unshed tears.

"It's alright Edward" Jason assured him patting his shoulder.

"Just…thank you my boy." Edward finally got out.

"Who would have guessed that my Stone cold Master had such a romantic soul." Spinelli mused.

"Shut up Spinelli."

"Yes Stone cold"

"Well that's the surprise. Actually the ceremony is scheduled to start in 30minutes. Father Coates is on his way. The surprise waiting for you in Emily's room is your dress. I have to change also, so I'm hoping Alice and Edward can handle watching Cam and Jake down here." Jason began detailing his plans.

He turned as Monica handed Jake to Edward. Jake had a firm grip on the old man's nose still and wasn't letting go. With tears streaming down his face, Jason wasn't sure Edward wanted Jake to let go. Monica and Audrey followed Elizabeth out of the room and up the staircase to Emily's room. He scanned the room for Cam and was surprised to see Cam and Tracy once again sizing each other up.

"Tracy. I know you hate me. But you are invited too." Jason informed her coldly.

She looked distracted. "What? What did you say?"

Jason sighed. "I said you are invited to my wedding to Elizabeth in Grandmother's garden"

Trace made a face "I don't think.."

Jason interrupted her._ "_I didn't ask you to "think" I asked you to attend my wedding. Grandmother loved me and she loved you. We aren't going to argue about this you are invited."

"Thank you." She replied annoyance.

Jason was shocked she didn't put up any fight, but he could see she was distracted by Cameron. Jason loved Cam's "bitch please" faces and wondered if Tracy had been on the receiving end of one that had stunned her speechless. He watched as Tracy's eyes darted from Cameron to his father's chair and back again. She had turned in to an oddball since Alan's death and the debacle with the will. Grief was a strange thing. Jason sat down and took the photo out of his pocket to look at it again. He and Jake were so much alike it was uncanny.

**Chapter Five - Emily's Bedroom**

Elizabeth took one last look in the mirror. She wasn't sure minimalist makeup was right in such a stunning dress but she had no choice. She peaked down to look at her toes, wriggling them and chuckled. Jason would be mad at himself when he realized he'd thought of everything but shoes. When she'd entered Emily's bedroom 20minutes earlier, Elizabeth felt an instant calm and love envelope her. She closed her eyes and hugged her arms to her chest, she could feel Emily everywhere. Monica and Audrey caught sight of the dress that was laid out on the bed. Both women gasped with delight, over the stunning garment. Elizabeth herself had fallen in love with it instantly. Resting on top of it was a letter. Elizabeth quickly opened it eagerly reading Jason's words.

_My Elizabeth,_

_I confess, when I started out organizing our wedding to surprise you I didn't have the first clue about a dress for you, so I asked Kate Howard for help. After telling her where and when we were getting married she asked me to describe you. I told her you are beautiful, ethereal, soft, feminine, sexy, alluring, loving, loyal, generous, giving, and so many things there aren't words for. I told her that you constantly amaze me. You give me unconditional love and happiness, and I am so in love with you. I think it was more words than I'd ever said to Kate, and she was shocked and said "I'll be in touch". Two hours later I received an email, with pictures of 10 dresses to choose from. As soon as I saw this one I knew it was the one. You know I have difficulty imagining things, but when I saw it I had no difficulty imagining you wearing it when I marry you. _

_I love you,_

_Jason,_

_P.S I realized when writing this I left off one of the most important things I should have described you as. You have saved my life and my sanity more than once, you are not only an angel to me but you are my very own hero._

Elizabeth smiled turning towards Monica and Audrey_. _

"Quick I have to get ready in record time so I can marry that man FAST"

Elizabeth quickly stripped her cloths off and stepped in to the white panties laid out beside the dress with the matching bra and baby blue garter. She slipped one of Emily's robes on that Monica offered her, once again feeling Emily's presence in the room. She turned to Monica a watery, certain smile on her face.

"Do you feel her Monica?"

"Oh yes..she's here" Monica murmured.

"Grams I'm going to put my hair up somehow, can you get two of the yellow roses out of the bouquet, I'll put them in my hair." Elizabeth asked.

"I have some silver hair combs that Lila gave me when I was married. Would you like them?" Monica suggested.

"Monica I'd love them." Elizabeth smiled at the idea.

"Right I'll be two minutes"

"Elizabeth?" Audrey began.

"Please don't say it if it's bad Gram's. I love Jason and he's Jake's father and he deserves the chance to raise him no matter what you think." Elizabeth begged for understanding.

"I was just going to say that, I know you love him and he obviously loves you. To do all this, well it's obvious. I'll never stop being afraid for you and the boys or wishing better for you. But I am happy you are finally marrying the man who has been in your heart all these years." Audrey assured her.

"Thank you Grams" Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"Got them. I think you should put the dress on first though Elizabeth. It looks so fragile with the combs in your hair it could catch on them." Monica warned.

Elizabeth looked at the tiny combs Monica held out, they were designed to hold flowers and veils firmly on the brides head. "Your right. Help me?"

Elizabeth jumped up discarding the robe as Audrey lifted the gown off the bed and Monica helped lower it over Elizabeth's head. It was settled and fastened and Audrey and Monica stepped back to gush at how beautiful Elizabeth looked. Elizabeth turned to view herself in the mirror and gasped.

"Perfect dress, perfect man", was all she could tell herself.

Elizabeth looked at her image in the mirror. The dress was perfect, gossamer chiffon, ivory in color, strapless and Grecian in style. The gown fit her perfectly. The chiffon whispering over her hips to fall softly around her feet. An elaborate beaded band at the empire waistline underlined the ruching that cupped her breasts. Using some pins and a band Elizabeth pulled her hair into loose up-do. She attached the yellow roses to the combs and slid them in to the up do at the back. She was ready. Monica and Audrey with tears in their eyes headed out the door and downstairs as Elizabeth turned to smear some gloss to her lips. In the mirror she spotted the reflection of the small white leather bound book on the table beside Emily's bed. She knew it was Lila's prayer book and that Edward had given it to Emily when Lila died. Elizabeth smiled and knew exactly what to do to bring Lila along to the wedding also.

Elizabeth whispered "I hear you Em".

She adjusted the blue garter and moved it to a comfortable position on her thigh, smiling at the things Jason had thought of, a garter. Oh how she loved him. She hurried over to the nightstand and touched the prayer book_. _

Elizabeth whispered "I'm ready. Let's go Em"

**Chapter Six – The Wedding. Lila's Rose Garden**.

When Father Coates arrived, the wedding party sans Elizabeth, Audrey and Monica all headed out on to the terrace and down to Lila's garden. When Jason saw it, he turned to Alice and with his sexiest smile and thanked her, causing the woman to blush profusely and scuff the ground with her foot.

Jason stopped at the entrance of the garden to look at what Alice had accomplished.

Jake was in his arms and Cameron held his hand on one side and Edwards on the other. He had told Alice he wanted candles lining the path and tea lights in all the rose bushes. He didn't want an altar, as he planned to stand in the center of the garden and say his vows to Elizabeth. Alice had brought chairs and covered them in baby blue cloth. The air was heavy with the scent of roses and Jason was immediately transported back to times when he'd sneak on to the estate and find Lila and sometimes Emily in the garden.

"Alice it's perfect. You did EXACTLY what I asked. Thank you." Jason told her in awe.

"I loved doing it." She told him, "It felt like" she mused and then embarrassed "never mind."

"It does look wonderful Alice. Jason, your grandmother would be so proud." Edward told Jason his voice full of pride.

"I hope so" Jason whispered.

"Where did you want to stand?" Father Coates addressed the question to Jason.

"Right in the middle Father Coates"

"Ok then who is standing up with you." Father Coates asked.

"Spinelli" Jason told him. Spinelli immediately jumped up from the seat he'd taken.

"Stone cold can I be of service?"

"Stand beside me. Don't move don't say a word" Jason ordered.

"Yes Stone Cold"

Jason looked up to see Monica hurrying down the path and then stopping to look around her.

"The garden looks perfect, and just wait until you see Elizabeth."

Jason smiled handing Jake over to Monica as she took her seat next to Edward. Audrey sat on the other side of Monica and greeted her great grandson with a kiss. To Edward's left Cameron had taken a seat between Edward and Tracy. Cameron had continued to stare at Tracy, who was trying to ignore him but fast loosing the battle under his unwavering stare.

"What little boy?" She asked in exasperation.

"My name is Cam" he told her in triumph.

"My name is Tracy" she replied begrudgingly.

"How come you don't smile?" he asked earnestly.

"Because I'm very cranky and not very nice." Tracy told him.

"Yeap I thought so" Cam replied in satisfaction.

Tracy's head reared back as Jason, Edward and Monica tried not to laugh.

"You did, did you?" Tracy questioned turning to look at him properly.

"Yeap"

"Well then you are a smart kid. We might get along." She told him with just a hint of admiration in her voice at his spunk.

In awe Spinelli watched Cam and Tracy's exchange "The small one is indeed fearless, much like his maternal unit, the fair Elizabeth."

Jason smiled in agreement and then looked up in awe at the sound of Elizabeth's soft voice as she waited at the entrance of the garden.

"Jason?"

"Elizabeth"

"Well I'd say the bride is looking ready, and extremely beautiful. You are a lucky man Jason. Well in the absence of music, just walk on down here Elizabeth." Father Coates noted with a smile.

"Yes father" Elizabeth replied.

As Elizabeth started down the path she gazed at Jason, his face was a picture of love, and happiness, his eyes warm liquid blue. He looked magnificent himself. He had changed in to a suit with a crisp white shirt and stunning blue tie. Jason studied her from head to foot with an intent gaze that became puzzled, as he saw she carried no bouquet only the small book in her hand.

Jason was stunned at how perfect the dress was for Elizabeth and how beautiful she looked walking towards him. She seemed so tiny as his eyes traveled the length of her and…wait bare foot? Jason's eyes snapped back to her face as she ran the last few steps to take his arm.

"Barefoot?" he queried.

"No shoes" she replied with a smile.

"I'm such an idiot" Jason groaned.

"Hey you are not an idiot. You're the man I love." She told him in mock reprimand then continued in a soft voice. "Jason I don't think I'd have worn them anyway. It feels right to come to you barefoot."

He smiled and bent to her ear so only she could hear his next words.

"Well one thing's for sure it's as sexy as hell"

She giggled, thinking she felt as sexy as hell under Jason's gaze.

The sound of Father Coates clearing his throat, snapped Jason back to reality. "Sorry Father"

"It's alright. Now Jason asked that the service be very simple and informal, but legal. Just vows I think was your request." Father Coates stated, and Jason and Elizabeth smiled the affirmative.

"Turn to your bride Jason and take her hands." Father Coates began. He winked at Jason who nodded and turned to face Elizabeth with a brilliant smile. Looking down Jason found Elizabeth's hands open waiting to take his, in her left hand she held the small white leather bound book, he placed his own hand over the book and wrapped long slim fingers around it to hold the book and her hand in his, he took her right hand and held it. He would remember to ask about the book instead of the bouquet after they were married. NO more delays, he thought to himself. Jason glanced back to Father Coates to signify they were ready, before he turned his head to look into Elizabeth's beautiful sapphire eyes alight with happiness.

"We gather here this evening, in this beautiful place to bare witness as Jason and Elizabeth exchange their vows, before God."

He turned to Jason "Do you Jason, take Elizabeth, to be your wife?"

"Yes I do"

He turned to Elizabeth "Do you Elizabeth, take Jason, to be your husband?"

"Oh Yes. I do"

"Excellent then you are in agreement." Father Coates winked at Elizabeth's chuckle.

"Repeat after me Jason"

"We know our vows father. We both learned them last night." Jason told Father Coates.

"Go ahead this is your ceremony say your vows." Father Coates assured him with a smile.

Jason smiled and continued swallowing the emotional lump in his throat_._

"I, Jason, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

"I, Elizabeth, take you, Jason, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

"Excellent I'm very impressed. Now the rings?" Father Coates looked and gestured toward Spinelli, who looked shocked and started patting and digging in his pockets.

Spinelli squeaked. "Oh no what have I done, I don't have them"

"Spinelli I have them. I wanted to make sure nothing would go wrong." Jason told him. He smiled at

Spinelli and letting go of Elizabeth's right hand pulled the two ring boxes from his pants pocket handing them to Father Coates. They watched on as Father Coates placed the rings on the bible and blessed each ring in turn.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it, may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end"

Father Coates turned back toward Jason and Elizabeth and gestured to Jason "Place the ring on Elizabeth's finger and repeat after me"

Jason picked up Elizabeth's ring, she swapped Lila's prayer book to her right hand and offered her left hand to Jason. He slid the platinum ring on to her finger and recited as he slid it all the way on

"With this ring I thee wed. Elizabeth wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment"

Elizabeth handed Jason Lila's prayer book and turned to take his ring from Father Coates bible. She took his left hand in hers and slid the ring on to his finger reciting

"With this ring I thee wed. Jason wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"With the power vested in my by God I now pronounce you husband and wife" Father Coates announced with a smile.

Barely able to contain himself, Jason waited for permission, glancing at Father Coates when it wasn't readily given, to find him smiling at him. "Go ahead Jason kiss your bride."

Jason smiled, emotion threatening to explode inside him. He took his wife's face gently in his hands, whispering "I love you" before pressing his lips to hers in a long lingering kiss. Elizabeth felt happiness, elation and love well inside her and took it upon herself to deepen the kiss. She opened her lips and Jason responded immediately by opening his. His tongue invaded her mouth, and she sighed at the pure pleasure of it. His hands slipped to her waist to gather her close to him. Jason and Elizabeth were able to continue their kiss because Edward, Monica, Alice, Spinelli and Audrey had been distracted at Jake's laugh and gesture towards the old garden bench which stood a few feet away from where they were sitting. They all realized Cam had gotten off his seat and walked over to the bench and appeared to be talking. Tracy from her position also appeared to be fascinated by whatever Cam was looking at.

"Cam darling what are you doing?" Audrey asked him.

Elizabeth and Jason broke apart at Audrey's enquiry to see what Cam was up to. The little boy turned to his great grandmother and smiled gesturing toward the bench_. "_Aunty Em"

"Oh Shit" Tracy exclaimed.

"Tracy watch your language in front of the boy." Edward admonished.

Tracy jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Cam bending down and whispering to the child to prevent the others gathered from hearing what she was saying.

"Cam who do you see? Whisper it to me."

"Aunty Em, and a man and another lady" he replied confused. Tracy jumped up in elation.

"Thank God I'm not going insane" Tracy exclaimed.

"For Gods sake Tracy what are you on about now?" Monica asked angrily.

"If you ruin this for Jason and Elizabeth I'll never speak to you again." Edward warned.

"HA I should be so lucky." Tracy laughed.

Cameron turned to frown at Tracy "Don't frighten them away."

Elizabeth moved toward Cameron, she was clutching the wrist of Jason's hand that held Lila's prayer book.

"Cam baby you aren't making up stories are you?"

"No momma. Aunty Em waved and blew me a kiss and then the lady said to say thank you to you for her book." He told her.

Elizabeth gasped staring at the bench and holding Jason's hand to her chest, which still held the prayer book. Elizabeth looked hard at the bench wishing she could see for herself what Cameron was seeing. She gasped again as the little boy blew a kiss to the empty bench. He turned and smiled.

"They think you are beautiful momma".

Tracy stood next to Cameron, one hand resting on the boy's head and smiling at the bench.

"You can't see them can you? Only Cameron and I can."

Jason looked hard at Tracy not believing her_ "_Who is it you think you see Tracy?"

"I thought I was going insane when Elizabeth walked down to you, and I turned to that bench and" She stopped and then continued in a hissing whispered voice "sitting there was Emily, Alan and momma. They were happy Jason, for you."

Tracy let out a pained sob. Jason turned to look at the bench and seeing nothing decided Tracy had coerced Cameron into some game to torture them_. _

"Not funny Tracy." Jason turned to everyone seated staring and announced. "Let's go back to the house we need to open some champagne."

"Cook should have dinner ready shortly too." Alice announced.

"Father Coates you are invited too." Jason asked.

"Thank you Jason I'd be delighted." Father Coates accepted.

Jason smiled at Cameron and took his hand and led him and Elizabeth back up the path towards the mansion, following the rest of the family. Cameron turned to watch Tracy as she stared after everyone. He then tugged on Jason's hand.

"Did I make a mistake?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason and whispered "I believe them" and Jason nodded.

"Of course not buddy. But your mom and I just got married it's time to have a party. I made sure there would be a chocolate cake." Jason assured him.

"OH BOY can Tracy have some." Cameron asked.

"Sure if she wants some." Jason frowned. Cam and Tracy? Who would have thought it.

Tracy stayed behind watching as everyone made their way up to the house.

"So Jason has a son." Alan observed in amusement.

"and he has more money than I do. Let him give his own money to his Jake" Tracy replied annoyed.

"My Grandson" Alan told her with pride "and he has mother's eyes"

Faltering at the mention of Jake's eyes, Tracy swallowed **"**Oh for heaven sake"

"Ah Tracy I know you'll do the right thing and I'll miss you when you do it." Alan stated with conviction.

"You set very high standards for me. You know I can't possibly live up to them' Tracy complained.

"You can and you will." Alan smiled.

"HA you fool." Tracy declared.

"I love you Tracy" Alan told her.

Tracy sobbed_ "_I love you too and I'll never forgive you for dying and leaving me and then HAUNTING ME."

"You'll miss me when I'm gone for good." Alan chuckled.

"Yes I will" She stated.

Tracy tossed her hair over her shoulder and proceeded to march through the garden and up to the house. She walked straight in to dining room and straight to the bar. Poured her self a whiskey, downed it and then moved to stand beside Jason.

"I have something I want to say." She told Jason.

"Oh Tracy not now!" Edward whined.

"Daddy please." She took a moment to take a deep breath and blustered through. "I forged Alan's will and stole Emily's inheritance."

Amid gasps of shock, Elizabeth's laughing and Edward and Monica's ranting Tracy stared and

Jason was horrified. "HEY! This is my wedding."

"I knew it I knew it. She's not fit to run ELQ." Edward roared.

"OH SHUT UP Daddy you've stolen from more family members than I can count." Tracy accused. She continued on as the noises of disgust calmed down.

"It's hardly earth shattering news Tracy, Emily told me you forged the will. She didn't care she said you were welcome to it." Jason told Tracy in exasperation.

"I know she said the same thing to me. But we only thought it was Emily's inheritance at the time, turns out it's Jakes." Tracy admitted.

Jason, Edward and Monica let out a collective "What?"

"Alan's will named Jason's children as heirs, if he had no children then it was Emily's inheritance." Tracy informed the gathering.

"He named my children as heirs?" Jason gasped in shock.

"Yes" Tracy replied, feeling lighter for having told the truth but she'd never admit it.

"Wow" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Wow" Jason echoed. "Yeah it was good of him"

"You give it all back Tracy. It's Jakes money" Edward demanded.

"Wait a minute" Jason interrupted. He turned to Elizabeth "Do we want it?"

"It's not yours it's Jakes" Edward interjected.

"Now lets get one thing straight Edward. I'm grateful that you made the threat of charges against Elizabeth go away. I thank you and Elizabeth thanks you but you don't get to dictate how I take care of my family. I'm Jakes father and I'll raise him. He's not going to be someone you can manipulate like you did AJ and Ned. Now if you can't deal with that, if you think you'll be tempted then you better tell me right now." Jason declared in warning.

The old man frowned and Jason looked at him harder.

"It was a very generous thing to do of Alan but Jake doesn't need the money and I don't want the boys to be treated differently." Elizabeth stated.

"Oh my dear they won't I fully intend to arrange some shares for Cameron in trust" Edward smiled.

"NO! Shares cause too much trouble and that's how YOU manipulate people." Jason yelled.

"Now what do you mean NO." Edward was offended.

"NO SHARES" Jason reiterated "Tracy keep the money we don't need it and don't want it."

Dumb founded Tracy stared and started to speak loudly and distinctly to Jason

"ALAN LEFT HIS SHARES TO YOUR CHILDREN THOSE SHARE'S ARE FOR JAKE"

"I DON'T CARE. WE DON'T WANT THEM" Jason imitated Tracy.

"You mean I have gone through hell ever since your father died, being haunted by Alan over what I did and YOU DON'T CARE?' Tracy muttered.

"Nope keep it. Now sit down and shut up, I want to toast my wife." Jason declared.

**Chapter Six – The Wedding Night - The Penthouse**

Jason's face hurt. He'd been smiling for the better part of eight and half hours. The same amount of time Elizabeth had been his wife. He couldn't remember smiling so much or so broadly in his life, and he was feeling the pain of it in his overstretched cheeks. Elizabeth sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to his chest, her exhaled breath tickling across his chest causing Goosebumps in his flesh. They'd eaten dinner with the Q's and then Monica had offered to keep the boys for the night. Audrey had been invited to stay over also, so the boys would have a familiar face at breakfast the next morning. Jason and Elizabeth had readily accepted eager to get home to the PH and make love. They had spent the previous three nights sleeping together; but with a silent mutual agreement that they wouldn't make love until they were married. Jason himself had known it would be only three nights but he had deliberately not clued Elizabeth in on the amount of time as he didn't want to spoil her surprise wedding. Those nights had been torture for both of them, but worth it. They'd arrived home and Jason had closed the Penthouse door, as he lifted Elizabeth into his arms and pushed her against it. He smiled knowing that a trail of cloths would be found downstairs somewhere near the desk, on the stairs and the floor of his bedroom. The blue garter the only piece of clothing she still wore. They had the whole night and the penthouse to themselves, and he would make it as memorable as the night of the blackout when Jake was conceived. Jason had thought many times about that night. The slumbering Elizabeth stirred in his arms, throwing her head back to look at him, still not believing he was her husband. She offered him a smile that came deep from within her heart, full of love, joy and promise, it caught Jason's breath and he immediately leaned in to taste her lips. A few seconds later as Jason felt his arousal start to throb, Elizabeth's soft hand started moving down his chest, Jason stopped her exploration.

"Ok Mrs Morgan before I get lost in you again, I wanted to ask you something" his voice husky.

"mmmm bad idea, I'm feeling very naughty." Elizabeth replied sexily.

Jason threw her his sexiest smile and kissed the tip of her nose. "Hold that thought but be good for about two minutes" he chuckled.

Elizabeth pouted_ "_Spoil sport"

"I've wanted to ask you something all night and I keep getting distracted." He complained.

"Okay then better make it up to me though. I've had three long nights of being good lying next to you and I don't want to be good anymore" she snuggled closer to him. Her hand stroking his chest.

"OH man you are going to be the death of me." He sighed. He moved slightly away and sat up to stare down at her as she lay relaxed and content against his pillow her hair fanning out. The sheet draped over the lower half of her body revealing he milky white skin and breasts still aroused from their love making. He sighed at the sight, shaking his head, he had to know about the book.

"Didn't you like the yellow roses I got you? Why were you carrying that book?"

Elizabeth smiled sitting up to touch his face lovingly. "Jason that book is Lila's prayer book. Edward gave it to Emily when Lila died and she cherished it."

Jason smiled emotion catching his voice_ "_Wow…that's incredible. Thank you for that." Jason paused thinking, hoping, before continuing on "Cam must have seen them, that's not something a kid could make up is it?"

Elizabeth shook her head "To believe that sort of thing takes faith, Jason, and since I fell in love with you I have faith oozing out of me. I know Emily was there, I felt her the second I stepped in to her bedroom Jason. It was like she had her arms around me the whole time. I hadn't noticed the prayer book, I saw it at the last minute before I left to come down to you. It was like Emily was telling me to take it, like it would let Lila know we wanted her there. Our wedding was perfect Jason. You are perfect I love you so much"

"I love you Elizabeth. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how much." Emotion thickened his voice.

"I loved your letter. You think I'm your hero?" she asked.

"I know it." He smiled.

"and your mine" he replied.

"This may not be the right time and you may want to think about it before you answer but along with the emergency wedding license Dianne also arranged for adoption papers for Cameron. I've signed them. They only require your signature when you are ready." he paused, worried he'd over stepped. "Ah you can take as much time as you like to decide if you want it or not. But I just want you to know that you and Cam and Jake are my family. If you let me adopt Cam, it's only a piece of paper because in my heart he's already mine. To me our family is complete."

"Jason that means so much to me, you have no idea." She squeaked, emotion cracking her voice.

"It means everything to me" he assured her. "How do you feel about a honeymoon in Italy with the boys?"

"Honeymoons don't usually include children" she smiled.

"Well you and I have never done the "usual" thing, have we?" he laughed too.

"No. I think dancing around each other for nine years proves that." She joined him to laugh.

"We can leave tomorrow afternoon. We'll use the private jet." He suggested.

"Lets do it." She agreed. She lay back smiling as Jason pulled the sheet from her body. She enjoyed the way the blue of his eyes intensified at the sight of her, his hands skimming over her body.

"Let me show you how much I love you Mrs Morgan"

"Stop talking Mr Morgan and just do it."

**The End.**


End file.
